Lady Highmore
|age = 65 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Land proprietor |family = Philomena Highmore (niece) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #8: The Talking Dead (s4) }} Lady Highmore was a suspect in the murder investigation of her niece, socialite Philomena Highmore, in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past), and Lady Georgina Upperton in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past). She also made an appearance in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) and appeared as a quasi-suspect in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Lady Highmore is the 65-year-old proprietor of Prospect Gardens. She has brown hair under a velvet red hat adorned with an orange rose and feathers. She wears a velvet red long-sleeved dress with gold buttons and white ruffles. Besides that, she also wears gold earrings, a white choker, and gloves. In her first appearance, it is made known that Highmore takes laudanum. In her second appearance, she wears a golden brooch and it is discovered that she eats truffles, plays croquet and drinks Sherry Cobbler. Events of Criminal Case The Talking Dead Highmore became a suspect after Evie informed the player and Maddie she left the crime scene and returned to her estate. She said that she returned to her estate mostly to save her personal items, which were family heirlooms. Though Maddie was worried Highmore may have compromised their investigation, she allowed them to look through Philomena's room since that was where she placed them. Highmore was spoken to again regarding feathers from her hat found on a woman's suffrage sash. She was just as confused, saying she was not a supporter of the cause; so Maddie suspected the sash belonged to the victim, who was previously proven to be a supporter. But Highmore said that was not the only thing she was involved with, as she delighted in any activity that got on her aunt's nerves and attracting attention to herself. Maddie suspected this would also bring a bad reputation to the Highmore name, but Lady Highmore said their suspicions of her were unfounded, and that a woman of her age would be unable to commit this crime. Lady Highmore was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ignatius Cottingley for Philomena's murder. However, she later requested to speak with Maddie and the player again, this time about Mr Alastor's parties. She was worried about the murders occurring, since one happened at the last party as well. She was hoping they would look through Philomena's belongings again, as she was invited to Alastor's next party. After doing so, they discovered the next party was to be held at a chocolate factory, so they reported their findings to Lady Highmore, who hoped no one would die this time. Let Her Eat Cake Lady Highmore became a suspect again after Chief Wright informed Maddie and the player she was crying, since the murder took place at her establishment. The tears were simply fake, as she really wanted an audience with the player, but still felt the murder was distasteful having taken place so soon after her niece's murder. When asked if she knew Mr Alastor, who was behind the parties and the murders occurring in them, she said she never did meet him and the whole thing was organized by a party planner. She did see the victim at the buffet, who was unimpressed by the food; she explained Georgina was famously picky with food, and even more so with men, which was why she remained unmarried. She allowed the player and Maddie to search her salon in order to find any information about the killer. Highmore was spoken to again about a bottle of cyanide crystals belonging to her, the same cyanide used to kill Georgina. She was prescribed the crystals in order to calm her nerves, but said that even though it belonged to her anyone could have been able to use the bottle to commit the murder. She would have known, but she was busy with the party and was unable to chaperone the guests who entered. Highmore was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Ernest Swanswaddle for Georgina's murder. But she was spoken to again in order to help establish a possible link between the four victims, as Alastor is having them killed on someone's behalf. Though she could not name anyone specifically that her late niece could have angered, her stuff was still around so she welcomed them to look around. After searching, they found a picture of her and another girl who she seemed to be angry at. They found the other girl to be Giulietta Capecchi, who they met at the first party; plus they already knew Giulietta was not fond of the first victim, her sister Lucrezia Capecchi, for making it difficult for her to prove herself as a lady. They returned to Lady Highmore with their findings, hoping they could discover if Giulietta had a beef with the other two victims. She said Georgina outright looked down on her because of her ties to the mob. And as for Jack Goodwin, he borrowed money from her and never returned it. This firmly established a common link between all four victims and why they were being killed. Monkey Business Katherine Woolf and the player went to Highmore's estate upon finding her note to Aurora Osborne. Katherine expressed admiration because she knew that Highmore was the biggest gossip in town, and Highmore complimented Katherine on her ability to unearth scandals. When the two said they wanted to talk to Aurora, Highmore led them to her study, which was kept dark for Aurora. Overkill Maddie and the player spoke with Lady Highmore about one Dr. Arnold Wharton, who Maddie's mother engaged her to. Highmore explained he was a wealthy man in his late 60s, who lost his wife in a tragic accident and was looking for someone to replace her. Since Maddie wanted to get out of this, Highmore suggested the only way to get out of it was to convincer her mother that she is already engaged to someone. With that in mind, Maddie agreed to the idea and thought of someone who could help her out. Trivia *Lady Highmore is one of the suspects to appear in two cases. *Lady Highmore is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts of Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery LadyHighmoreMOTP.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past). LadyHighmoreMOTPC181.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past). LHighmoreApp3MOTP.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). LHOverkill.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). PhilomenaHMOTPV.png|Philomena Highmore, Lady Highmore's late niece. OG_SUS_408_605.jpg OG_SUS_410_602.jpg Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Lady Highmore appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects